An integrated development environment (“IDE”) is a software development environment that can provide comprehensive facilities to computer programmers for software development. An IDE typically includes a source code editor, one or more build automation tools, and a debugger. A debugger of an IDE can allow a user to step through a plurality of computer program instructions of a debugged software application, and view the current state of a debugged software application at any point. Typically, an IDE allows a user to step forward along a timeline of execution of the debugged software application.